Sammy, Your Hair
by GellyBear
Summary: Dean thinks it is time for Sam to cut his and Sam tells him to "make me" and well one thing lead to another... Very obvious Wincest. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Adonis, don't you think it's time you cut your hair"

"No, Dean I don't. I am pretty sure I am allowed to wear my hair any way I want. I am not a kid anymore"

"Yeah well, I think it is getting ridiculous. You are going to have to put that thing in a ponytail or something because I am not going to deal with your hair all over the place"

"Whatever"

The boys continued their meal in silence except for the sounds of Dean choking as he pretended to choke on Sam's hair or cough up hairball. Sam, of course, rolled his eyes and left for his own room to read another book he found in the Men of Letter's super library.

"Dude, look at this. This is awesome"

Dean jumped into Sam's room brandishing two matching daggers carved with Devil's traps

"They are like the bullet we popped in Addoon's head and look – the handle comes off when you stab it"

"Did you mean Abaddon?"

"Whatever man. You have to admit this is awesome"

"Yeah Dean, It is real cool. Now, Do you mind? I am trying to read"

"Yeah? Does that book tell you how not to be a little spoil sport"

Sam ignored him as he pretend to keep reading but he carefully watched Dean.

Dean leaned against the door frame and watch his little brother flip through the pages of the book. He watched how his little Sammy's muscles twitched as he did a simple task like turning the page of his book. He licked his lips and gave his brother the once over again.

"Didn't I say to put that hair up?"

Sam looked up and stared blankly at his brother.

"I am not putting my hair Dean"

"Stop being a little bitch and just do it Sammy"

"Make me Dean"

At those words Dean pounced on Sam and straddled him.

"Alright, you asked for it"

Dean reached for Sam's hair but Sam grabbed Deans arm and held it behind him. He sat up and looked Dean in the eyes. For while Sam didn't say anything but just stared into Dean's eyes. Then, he broke eye contact and looked down at Dean's lips and looked back into Dean's eyes.

Dean licked his lips and he felt something hard underneath him

"Sammy"

At that Sam close the gap between their mouths and kissed Dean full on the mouth. His eyes closed and his hand no longer on Dean's wrist but clawing at Dean's hips.

Dean stared at his little brother in shock but it wasn't long before he returned the kiss and ran his fingers through his long locks. Dean began to grind his hips down and Sammy bucked up in response breaking the kiss to throw his head back and let out a deep moan.

Dean took the chance to bite down on Sam's neck and kiss the marks he left behind. He clawed at Sam shirt and lifted it off revealing Sam's chiseled chest and hard abs. He kissed down his stomach teasing along the waistband of his jeans, stealing a moan from Sam's lips, before making his way up. Dean removed his own shirt while Sam removed his jeans and made to remove Dean's jeans as well.

They took each other in full view staring at each others hardened bodies looking at the sizable mound in each others lap before attacking each others lips once again. Dean's hands found their way to Sam's hair again and Sam clawed at Dean's side looking to close any of the space they still had in between them. They flipped over so Dean was looking up at Sam. He made his way down Dean's body leaving a trail of kisses behind him. When he reached Dean's boxers and he dragged his teeth along the skin just above the cloth before he artfully removed them with his teeth. He kissed the inside of one thigh and bit the other getting a small whimper from Dean. Sam chuckled as he breathed onto Dean's hard member and began to lap at the the tip. He moaned as Sam began to lick the underside of his cock and kissed the very tip softy

"Quit teasing!" And on command Sam took all of Dean into his mouth and began to bob his head in rhythm while humming.

When Sam started to hum Dean almost lost control. He moaned loudly and watched as his little brother sucked him off. He grabbed at Sam's hair and forced him down deeper. Sam gladly took his brother in and smirked when he pulled up and took him out his mouth.

Dean took no time in leaning up to meet his little Sammy's mouth as he reached around and teased his hole. Sam broke the kiss and buried his moan into Dean neck, his body begging for more. He grabbed Deans hand and sucked his fingers before guiding them back to his hole. Dean pressed one finger in slowly and waited for Sam to adjust before he continued to prepare him while simultaneously pumping Sam's member slowly.

Sam mewled loudly "Dean please huuurry"

The sound of his little brother moaning and begging like that hit Dean's cock hard and he flipped the other and positioned him self between Sam's legs and slowly pushed in.

Sam let out a slow strangled moan filled with pleasure and pain and desire. He gasped for air as his brother slowly entered. He felt every single inch and his body shook with lust. Once Dean was fulled sheathed he slowly began to pump in and out breathing more hot air into the room

Every thing was just so loud as Sam was becoming undone beneath him and turning into a moaning mess. His deep voice jumped around and cracked, growing more and more needy by the second. His moan filled the room and bounced off the walls and Dean was never more glad that they were in the middle of nowhere. Because now, he could pound as hard and fast as he wanted so he could hear his little Sammy's voice crack under the strain.

Dean pounded into Sam and the bed seemed to jump off the ground

"OH MY GOD. DEAN YES MORE"

"I got you Sammy I got you"

Sam screamed Deans name louder as Dean pumped his member and pushed into him and within moment he came moaning out Dean name who followed soon after and plopped down next time him.

"Well"

"Yeah"

"You know we just committed a sin right?"

"What else is new?"

Dean turned over and played with Sam hair. He ran his fingers through it and curled it around his finger. He even blew air underneath it to make it float.

"For someone who wants me to cut my hair you seem to have thing for it"

"Yeah, I take that back. You can keep the hair"

and they drifted off into sleep

* * *

AN: Hey guys me again! I am sorry if this is really bad I will try to fix it later but it is 2 am and I really wanted to try some Wincest smut. so Yeah I don't own these character or anything I just made the story and I will promise I will fix it when I have a clearer head if needed.


	2. Little extra fluff

Surprise! Fluff chapter!

* * *

Dean woke up in the a few hours later next to his brother and just smiled. They had been through so much together and lost so much along the way. But never each other. He wondered why it had taken him so long to notice that while they were looking for outside support and love they always had each other. No matter. Till the end of the world and purgatory (and most likely back). They always found each other.

He lay there staring at Sammy for a good 20 minutes till his younger lover stirred

"Morning Sunshine"

"Dean, it is probably like 7 at night."

"Don't ruin the moment Sammy"

"I am sorry? When did you get so sappy"

"When did you get so sass - OH Wait. You've always had the little bitch face of yours"

" Yeah, well -"

Sam couldn't finish his insult because Dean swooped down and capture his soft lips and gently bit at them. He ran his fingers through his hair and nipped at his jaw and neck leaving little love marks along it.

"You know, I don't know why it took me so long to see Sammy, but we have always had each other and always came back together and I don't know. Even though everything about this is so wrong. It feels right. I love you Sammy"

Sam looked up into Dean eyes and couldn't help but smile. He though of how much he looked up to his brother as a child and how he was so jealous every time Dean brought home a new girlfriend. He remember hating himself for loving his brother too much. But now Dean returned that love and was all his. He no longer had to share with one night stands or distraction. There was no more competition. He was where he belonged.

"I love you too Dean"


End file.
